turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Napoleon I of France
|religion = Catholicism in public, Deism |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = Soldier, , Politician, Monarch, , |military branch = French Army |political office = }} of (1799-1804), }} of Italy (1802-1805), of France}} (1804-1814, 1815), of (1805-1814), Prince of Andorra (1806-1814, 1815) |spouse = Joséphine de Beauharnais ( 1810); Marie Louise of Austria |children = Napoleon II (only legitimate child), at least two (perhaps five) illegitimate, two adopted |family = Napoleon III (nephew)|house = Bonaparte}} | family = Philippe Bonaparte (descendant)}} Napoleon I (born Napoleone di Buonaparte, later Napoléon Bonaparte) (15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) was a French military and political leader who had significant impact on modern European history. He was a general during the French Revolution, the ruler of France as Premier Consul of the French Republic, Empereur des Français, King of Italy, Mediator of the Swiss Confederation and Protector of the Confederation of the Rhine. During his reign, Napoleon systematically, either by conquest or alliance, asserted hegemony over almost the entirety of the continent of Europe at its peak. This series of military engagements have come to be known as the Napoleonic Wars. In 1812, Napoleon staged an invasion of Russia, which ultimately proved a disaster for France. By 1813, Napoleon was in retreat after his defeat at Leipzig. In 1814, France's enemies invaded, and Napoleon was forced into exile. He returned in 1815, but was finally defeated famously at Waterloo. Napoleon was exiled again, this time to the British-controlled island of St. Helena in the South Atlantic Ocean, where he remained for the last six years of his life. Napoleon I in ''The Two Georges'' During the reign of King Louis XVI, Lieutenant Colonel Napoléon Bonaparte made a name for himself that lived on in either history or infamy. On that day, a Parisian crowd attempted to storm the Bastille. Colonel Bonaparte prevented this by ordering troops under his command to open fire, declaring "Ils ne passeront pas" ("they shall not pass").''The Two Georges'', pg. 58, MPB, pg. 48, HC. Respectable society viewed Bonaparte as a great man who preserved peace and order, although radical elements viewed it as a tragedy, a viewpoint expressed in Beethoven's "Fallen Innocents" symphony.Ibid., pg. 284, MPB, pg. 190, HC. Philippe Bonaparte, a descendant of Napoléon, was the French ambassador to the North American Union in the mid 1990s. Literary comment The Bastille incident seems to be based on the OTL Bonaparte's brutal defense of the First Republic's official building, against a royalist mob in 1795. See Also *References to Historical Figures, for more minor references to Napoleon. *Anglo-French War, an apparent analog of the Napoleonic Wars in the Atlantis Series. *Kermit, a posthumously referenced conqueror in The War Between the Provinces, who seems to be an analog of Napoleon. *Mezentio of Algarve, a king in the Darkness series, who seems to be based on an amalgam of Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler. References } |} Category:Adulterers Category:Cuckolds Category:Deists Category:Generals Category:Leaders Who Took Power by Coup (OTL) Category:Princes of Andorra Category:Prisoners Category:Supreme Military Commanders Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL)